Tourment et passion
by dry1410
Summary: Instant nostalgie avec un Thélthazar situé en milieu de saison 2.
_Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !
_

 _Bienvenu dans ce nouvel OS !  
Alors que le syndrome de la page blanche se fait sentir, la fanbase est là pour vous donner de l'inspiration. Je doit donc remercier **Koneko-Hiya** pour ses OS **Seul et à jamais** pour la nostalgie qu'il a réveillé en moi et **Sans nom** tout simplement parce qu'il es génial._

 _Donc dans cet OS nous nous situons au moment où les aventuriers se dirigeaient vers la Vieille Tour pour reprendre du stuff avant leur final épique._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: Ni l'univers, ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent._

* * *

Enfin ils pouvaient se reposer. Bien sûr, il fallait qu'ils rejoignent la vieille tour au plus vite. Mais tous avaient convenu qu'aller au bout de leur force les rendrait incapable de sauver qui que ce soit. Alors ils avaient décidé de garder le rythme dont ils avaient l'habitude lorsqu'ils eurent mis assez de distance avec le refuge de Bragg .Ils se réveillaient à l'aube, prenaient une heure pour manger un petit déjeuner et ranger leurs affaires avant de partir. Le soir ils s'arrêtaient peu avant la tombé de la nuit, histoire de profiter des dernière lueurs du jour pour dresser leur camp. Cela leur faisait tout de même de longes journées de voyage, l'été n'ayant pas encore tiré sa révérence.

Cette fois là ils s'étaient arrêté encore plus tôt, Shin leurs ayant indiqué la présence d'une rivière à proximité. Tous n'étant pas contre un bain, ils avaient monté leur camp à distance suffisante pour ne pas se retrouver nez à nez avec des prédateurs que le cours d'eau attirerait immanquablement.

L'archer et le nain étaient déjà partis à la rivière. Théo se débattait avec les liens qui retenaient son armure. Bob de son coté faisait du sur place. Il serait bien allé aider le paladin, mais il ne savait pas s'il apprécierait son coup de main. Avant sa disparition à la cité des merveilles, le mage était le seul qu'il autorisait à l'aider, même s'il ronchonnait invariablement qu'il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul. Aujourd'hui, les choses étaient un peu différentes. Le paladin était différent.

Bob profita qu'il soit occupé à défaire ses protections pour le détailler. Son visage était toujours le même à la différence qu'il était plus pâle et que ses cernes ne le quittaient plus. Peut-être était-il plus émacier. Mais si on prend en compte le temps qu'il avait passé dans cette autre dimension, cela semblait bien peu. Son bandeau jaune ceignait toujours sa tête, ne retenant jamais longtemps ses cheveux noirs.

\- Au lieu de me mater comme ça tu ne pourrais pas m'aider ?

L'exclamation de Théo surprit le mage, qui s'exécuta, étonné de la requête. Il se mit derrière lui là ou se trouvaient les nœuds qui donnaient le plus de fils à retordre au paladin. Lorsque toutes les pièces de l'armure furent retirées, le mage, curieux, posa ses doigts sur la nuque de l'inquisiteur, juste au dessus du col de la chemise en coton qu'il portait sous ses protections, là où courraient auparavant des veines noires de poison.

-Tu n'as vraiment plus ta blessure ? Lui demanda-il.

\- Tu n'as qu'à vérifier, répondit-il en retirant son haut.

Bob, une fois de plus interloqué, vit que le dos du paladin était lisse, comme s'il n'avait jamais été mordu. Fasciné, il effleura du bout des doigts la peau où aurait dû se trouvé le point duquel partait les veinules noires. Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait lorsque Théo eu un frisson. Mais il ne retira pas sa main.

-Tu as vraiment passé plusieurs années dans ce puis ?

-C'est l'impression que j'ai, lui répondit-il, mais c'est difficile de mesurer le temps quand il ne se passe jamais rien.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, chacun savourant ce moment, le cœur battant. Bob à genoux derrière le paladin assis sur sa couche. La paume du mage posé sur l'omoplate de Théo. Le demi-diable aurai voulu parler, mais son habituelle éloquence semblait l'avoir quitté. Il avait conscience de ce qui le tourmentait, mais il craignait de poser sa question. Et plus que tout il craignait la réponse.

-Tu vas me dire ce qui te perturbe ? Dit l'inquisiteur, surprenant une nouvelle fois le demi-diable.

-Depuis quand es-tu si perspicace ? lui répondit-il

-Je te connais Bob. Quand tu ne parle pas c'est que tu réfléchis à des trucs désagréables.

Le mage se mordit la lèvre. Il prit une grande inspiration. Inutile de rester dans le doute plus longtemps.

\- Ton séjour dans l'autre dimension … est-ce que ça change quelque chose ? Je veux dire … pour nous.

Il avait dit tout cela sa voix faiblissant à chaque mot prononcé, jusqu'à ne plus être qu'un souffle à peine audible. Il retira sa main du dos du paladin, pour lui cacher à quel point il tremblait.

-Je te l'ai dit, lui répondit doucement Théo, toujours de dos, même si j'ai vécu plusieurs années, il ne se passait absolument rien. Alors non. Non rien n'a changé pour moi.

Sur ses derniers mots, il se retourna et regarda Bob dans les yeux. Il y avait comme une hésitation dans les yeux. Alors le mage comprit. Théo avait peur que les choses aient changé de son coté à lui. Il était tout aussi rongé de doutes que lui l'était. Mais bien moins habile que le demi-diable avec les mots, il se taisait. Bob senti toutes ses inhibitions s'évanouir en même temps que ses incertitudes. Il prit le visage du paladin entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, il se retrouva allongé sur le sac de couchage de Théo, ce dernier au dessus de lui l'embrassant furieusement. Son corps tout entier s'embrasait. Il ne pouvait plus respirer, son cœur battant trop fort dans sa poitrine. Il agrippa le paladin derrière la nuque, accentuant leur baiser. Les mains de ce dernier étaient coincées sous lui, en haut et en bas de son dos. Il l'enveloppait de toute part, si bien que Bob ne su plus exactement où finissait son corps et où commençait celui de son amant. Il se perdait dans l'ivresse de ses sens.

Lorsqu'enfin Théo s'écarta, ils étaient tout deux essoufflés, les yeux brillant de passion. Ils restèrent un instant hébétés par leur élan. Le mage caressa la joue de son amant, passant le pouce sur sa pommette.

-Tu m'as manqué, lui souffla le paladin.

Le demi-diable ferma les yeux pour masquer les larmes qui montaient. Les mots de l'inquisiteur plantaient une flèche dans son cœur.

-Toi aussi … horriblement, lui répondit-il sans pouvoir maitriser les tremblements de sa voix.

Il senti Théo poser ses lèvres sur les siennes avec tant de douceur, tant de tendresse, qu'il dû redoubler d'efforts pour éviter que ses larmes ne débordent. Un deuxième trait se ficha en lui, le mettant au supplice.

-Balth' ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le paladin en s'écartant, de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

Nouveaux mots, nouvelle flèche. Le demi-diable se rendit compte qu'il avait agrippé les cheveux de son amant, les doigts crispés, mais incapable de les relâcher. Il se mit à trembler de manière incontrôlable, son trop plein d'émotions refoulées s'exprimant enfin. L'utilisation de ce surnom que lui seul utilisait, avait achevé le pauvre mage.

-J'ai cru que tu étais mort, gémit-il lamentablement.

Il se maudit de sa faiblesse. Il ne devait pas se montrer comme ça. Théo était un paladin, un guerrier, une force de la nature, il méprisait la faiblesse.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, Théo ne se dégagea pas. Il retira seulement sa main du bas de son dos pour essuyer la gouttelette qui avait perlé au coin de son œil. Étonné, Bob rouvrit les yeux.

-Quand j'étais dans ce puis, dans cette autre dimension, lui dit l'inquisiteur, j'étais entouré de ténèbres. J'ai eu peur de mourir loin de la Lumière, loin de mon élément, ou bien de passer l'éternité à errer dans cette obscurité sans jamais la quitter. Mais plus que tout, j'ai eu peur de ne jamais te revoir.

Le demi-diable se senti prit de vertiges. Ce n'était pas qu'une déclaration. L'inquisiteur venait de lui livrer ses failles. Il s'abandonnait. Il s'en remettait complètement à lui. Le mage cru qu'il allait défaillir sous la tornade qui le ravageait corps et âme. Dieux ce qu'il aimait cet homme. Il l'aimait à un point qu'il ne soupçonnait pas jusqu'à ce jour. Il aurai voulu le lui dire mais les mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge nouée. Alors il l'embrassa, mettant dans ses geste tout ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à dire.

Progressivement, il se détendit dans les bras de son amant. Il se sentait à nouveau entier, vivant.

* * *

 _Et voilà une histoire de plus ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu.  
_

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !_

 _Plein de bisous et de cookies !_


End file.
